Felicidad
by Sakura Kuran-Haruno
Summary: Este capítulo es un one-shot que contiene un final alternativo al de la autora. Como a mucha gente no le gustó el final (entre las que me incluyo). Decidí hacer este siguiendo la trama de la autora hasta el capítulo 93. Espero que os guste. Nos leemos.


**Final alternativo de Vampire Knight. Capítulo 93.**

**~Felicidad.~**

Kaname arrojó su corazón a la fundición. Se quedó quieto frente al horno, mirando como poco a poco su corazón era consumido por las ardientes llamas. Mientras veía cómo se consumía, Kaname sintió un sentimiento de paz y calma en su interior, después de tanto tiempo, al fin encontraba algo de tranquilidad y había conseguido hacer algo bueno para la humanidad. A pesar de que sabía que Yuuki le amaba, él no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Necesitaba expiar sus pecados y dejar que esa maravillosa mariposa volase libre. Nunca pudo cumplir su promesa de llevarla al campo de flores pero al menos, sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Por la puerta que daba a la fundición, apareció una alterada Yuuki.

- Kaname…

Corriendo, fue al lado de Kaname. Zero, quien había seguido a Yuuki se quedó paralizado, asombrado y expectante.

- Esto, ¡no debería haber pasado!-dijo Zero sin poder creerlo.

- Tu corazón, Kaname, ¿Dónde está? – dijo Yuuki alterada y llorosa.

- En la fundición, derritiéndose y regenerándose repetidamente. No puedo hacer crecer otro corazón dentro de mi cuerpo. Pronto dejaré de existir como vampiro y existiré como armas antivampiro.

-¡No!- grito Yuuki.- ¡Hay que sacarlo! ¡Tú no puedes dejar de existir, no quiero que dejes de existir!

Yuuki cayó de rodillas al suelo, desesperada y desconsolada mientras intentaba evitar el abrazo de Kaname y meter las manos en el fuego. Kaname, le confesó a Yuuki cuan feliz había sido a su lado, el poco tiempo que había estado con ella.

- Yuuki, no llores más. Cuando naciste, fuiste la luz que alumbró mi vida. Mientras los recuerdos de ese frío y solitario pasado afloraban, tú me reconfortabas sin saberlo. Llenaste mi vacío corazón de calidez y me envolviste con tu amor puro e inocente. Cuando vi unos ojos tan puros, que me brindaban tal felicidad, decidí que no importaba lo que fuera, haría todo para protegerte. Y eso, es lo que he hecho. Soy consciente de que esa razón, no invalida mis propios pecados, ni quita el sufrimiento que le he causado a otras personas, por eso, quiero hacer algo bueno para todos. Necesito redimir mi alma de los pecados que la acongojan, aunque soy consciente de que nunca podré ser perdonado y absuelto completamente de ellos.

Kaname se giró hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba Zero y le miró a los ojos.

-Ven.- llamó Kaname a Zero.

Zero, quien en ese momento solo era un mero espectador, empezó a acercarse. No sabía bien que decir pero, por una vez, dejó su odio hacía Kaname atrás y se acercó a él. Cuando estuvo frente a él, le miró los ojos. Lo que vio en ellos, nunca lo pudo haber imaginado. Sus ojos, normalmente fríos y calculadores, dos pozos sin fondo teñidos de oscuridad, se encontraban en paz, iluminados por una luz tenue pero visible. Su expresión relajada y en calma fue el detonante.

- No estoy triste, porque sé que hay luz en mi camino, y sé que en el vuestro también. Cuidaos mucho, siempre he intentado ignorar la luz que nace de ti. Por eso sé que tú debes estar con ella.-dijo Kaname abrazando a Zero.

- Bloddy Rose está muriendo, debería agradecértelo. No sé si algún día seré capaz de perdonarte el daño que causaste a mi vida, pero nunca te perdonaré el daño que le estás causando a Yuuki.

- Lo sé, por eso no te pido que me perdones.-dijo Kaname mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo se sumía en la inconsciencia eterna.

Yuuki, abrazó a kaname desesperada. Su cuerpo había dejado de moverse. De los ojos de Yuuki, empezaron a salir saladas lágrimas de dolor. Los ruidos de la guerra allí arriba, empezaron a llegar. A pesar de la gran pérdida que acababa de sufrir, Yuuki se levantó y fue escaleras arriba con intención de detenerla. A su paso por la escalera, se encontró con Aidou. Éste le preguntó por Kaname, sin embargo, ella no respondió a su pregunta, simplemente fue escaleras arriba para intentar llegar lo antes posible al patio.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la fundición se encontraba Zero, mirando con ojos tristes el fuego. Había visto esa desgarradora mirada en el rostro de Yuuki, una mirada que le había llegado al fondo de su alma. Sí, Zero se enamoró irrevocablemente de Yuuki, por ello, había intentado que el bastardo que destruyó su vida, viviese. Aunque él no fuese su felicidad, quería que ella siguiera sonriendo, quería verla feliz y sabía que eso no sería posible a su lado. Había decidido dejarla libre, sin embargo, no había evitado la muerte de Kaname, había visto las lágrimas y el rostro de tristeza de Yuuki, su Yuuki, y ahora se sentía impotente. Debería estar alegre, más no lo estaba, debería estar contento, al fin podría tener una oportunidad con ella, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que eso era imposible. Ella no lo amaba como hombre y a pesar de que él a ella sí la amaba como mujer, él no tenía el poder de hacerla plenamente feliz, ese poder lo tenía solamente Kuran Kaname y por ello, sentía desesperación en su corazón.

En ese momento, Hanabusa Aidou apareció por la puerta, vio el cadáver de Kaname-sama y no supo cómo reaccionar. Detrás de él, como una sombra, apareció el vampiro sangre pura Isaya. Ambos, Aidou y Zero, se pusieron en guardia, debían proteger el cuerpo de Kaname. Isaya, se fue acercando poco a poco, con una expresión indescifrable y mucha serenidad.

- Parece que llego tarde.- dijo el vampiro.

- ¿Tarde a qué Isaya-sama?-contestó Aidou.

- A detener la locura que ha hecho Kuran Kaname. –respondió Isaya.- En el baile de máscaras que celebre, el me pidió que cuando echase su corazón a la fundición para convertirse en el nuevo metal "madre", yo convirtiese a Kuran Yuuki en humana. En un principio, me pareció buena idea y quería hacerlo, pero al darme cuenta de las intenciones de esa niña, no pude cumplir con mi promesa.

- Los vampiros sangre pura nos vemos sometidos a vivir miles de años, años que pueden ser solitarios, después de reflexionar sobre este asunto, llegué a la conclusión de que sería mejor que yo me convirtiese en metal "madre" en vez de Kaname.

- Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde.-interrumpió Zero.

- Quizá no.-habló el sabio vampiro.- si conseguimos sacar su corazón ahora, quizá lleguemos a tiempo de salvarlo.

- Si apagamos la fundición, nos quedaremos sin armas y perderemos la guerra.

- Mi corazón sustituirá al de Kaname. Pero si quiero hacer eso, las llamas no pueden extinguirse.

- ¿Por qué harías eso?-increpó Zero sin fiarse completamente de las intenciones del vampiro.

- Porque se lo debo a Haruka y Yuuri. Es lo único que puedo hacer por mis viejos amigos, además, si así puede dejar de existir este cuerpo maldecido con la inmortalizad, con gusto lo haré.- Isaya esbozó una triste sonrisa.- Démonos prisa, no hay tiempo que perder.

Zero, aún sin fiarse completamente, siguió a Isaya con la vista y se acercó al horno.

- ¿Quién sacará el corazón de Kaname?

Zero tras un breve momento, tomó una decisión rápida. Si él no podía hacer feliz a Yuuki, haría lo posible para que ella lo fuera, así tuviese que sacrificar sus manos. Dio un paso adelante, en dirección a la entrada del horno y dijo con voz alta y clara:

- Yo lo haré.

Antes siquiera de poder insertar sus manos entro del horno, fue detenido por Hanabusa Aidou.

- Kiryu nunca me has caído bien, pero ya que vas a hacer esto por Kaname-sama, te ayudaré.

Seguidamente, Aidou le envolvió las manos a Zero con una capa de hielo.

- Esto no apagará la fundición y el fuego no lastimará tanto tus manos.

Zero, como caballero vampiro que era, metió las manos en el fuego. A pesar de estar rodeadas por el hielo, éste se derritió pronto. Cogió el corazón de Kaname y lo sacó de la fundición. Al hacerlo, se vieron unas pequeñas quemaduras, pero eran leves. Isaya prosiguió en sacarse el corazón y echarlo a la fundición. Poco después, con la poca movilidad que le quedaba a su cuerpo ayudó a devolver el corazón de Kaname, utilizando el poco poder que le quedaba para conseguir que pudiera despertar. Al terminar, se quedó observando el fuego como Kaname lo había hecho momentos antes. Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Isaya dejó de moverse. Cayó al suelo inmóvil y expiró su último aliento. Minutos después de que esto sucediese, Kuran Kaname volvió a abrir sus ojos nuevamente. Al principio estaba confuso, pero luego vio claramente las caras de Hanabusa Aidou y de Kiryu Zero, al girar se encontró con el cuerpo de Isaya, el cual se convirtió en polvo.

- ¿Por qué estoy vivo?

- Sé que crees que no tienes derecho a estar con ella, y como te dije antes, no quiero que ella esté triste así que no importa cuántas veces lo hagas, te traeré de regreso una y otra vez. ¿Entendiste, Kuran Kaname?-explicó Zero.

Kaname, en ese momento se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos a Zero. No dijo nada, no pronunció palabra alguna. En lugar de ello, se limitó a estar en silencio, contemplándolo, hasta que por fin se dignó a hablar.

- Tú la amas profundamente.-dijo solemne.

- Sí, pero yo no soy su plena felicidad. Tú, sí lo eres. Si quieres redimirte de tus pecados verdaderamente, vive, la muerte solo es una salida cobarde. Ámala con todo tú corazón y hazla feliz.

Tras estas palabras, Zero procedió a subir las escaleras y a llegar al campo de batalla seguido de Aidou y Kaname.

Mientras esto ocurría en la sala del horno de la fundición, arriba en el patio Yuuki apareció.

- ¡Ya basta!-gritó Yuuki.

Todos en el campo de batalla se giraron hacia la autora de semejante grito.

- ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Dónde te habías metido?-le dijo una vampiresa sangre pura.

- Yuuki-chan.-contestó Takuma Ichijou.

- Niña tonta.-le dijo Yagari-sensei.

- No necesitamos esas cadenas llamadas Kuran.-dijo otro vampiro con el cabello rizado.

- La asociación, el líder llamado "Kuran", el senado, ¿Qué nos han dado a nosotros "los inmortales" en estos diez mil años?-intervino otro vampiro sangre pura.- Un insoportable "tiempo retenido", sólo un poco más y seremos libres de estas cadenas. No te necesitamos. Por eso, te haremos pedazos pequeña Kuran.

Tras decir esto, varios vampiros atacaron a Yuuki a la vez. A penas pudo defenderse de sus ataques con Artemis, poco a poco su arma se estaba rompiendo. Tanto Ichijou como Yagari intentaron ayudarla. El único que consiguió detener algunos vampiros fue el director de la asociación de cazadores de vampiros, Cross Kaien. A pesar de eso, algunos súbditos de los vampiros sangre pura consiguieron llegar hasta su objetivo. Tres de ellos consiguieron atacarla. El primero atacó por la izquierda, el segundo por la derecha y el tercero por el frente. En un principio pudo bloquear los tres ataques pero el vampiro que la atacó por la derecha, consiguió desestabilizarla. Al verla desestabilizada, el vampiro del frente mostró sus garras y la atacó. Ella, consiguió a duras penas defenderse con su Artemis medio rota, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando se unieron al ataque los vampiros de la izquierda y la derecha. De repente, un disparó silbó en el aire y le dio justo en la sien al vampiro de la izquierda. Éste instantáneamente se convirtió en polvo. Zero había salvado a Yuuki e inmediatamente se situó a su izquierda. Por otra parte, un montón de murciélagos aparecieron justo a la derecha de Yuuki. Antes siquiera de que pudiese atacarla, el vampiro explotó. Sorprendentemente Kuran Kaname había aparecido.

Todos los testigos ahí reunidos, se sorprendieron, la cabeza del clan Kuran había regresado para luchar. Poco a poco, el campo de batalla se fue llenando de un extraño humo, un humo extraño que llegaba de la fundición de los cazadores. Las antiguas armas fueron reparadas y más nuevas y poderosas armas fueron forzadas. Tras aparecer ese humo, muchos de los súbditos de los vampiros sangre pura perecieron. Al saberse en desventaja, los vampiros se retiraron. No obstante, la lucha por la supremacía seguía en pie, cada vez había más coexistencia entre ambas razas y la lucha de los cazadores continuó.

Luego de acabar la batalla, Yuuki abrazó fuertemente a Kaname. Ella no podía creer que él estuviese vivo y mucho menos que hubiese vuelto a su lado, lágrimas de felicidad se escurrieron por el rostro de Yuuki y le dio un tierno beso a Kaname en los labios.

Zero quien observó esa escena sonrió tristemente, a pesar de que el sufría internamente, él estaba feliz, puesto que ella había sonreído desde el fondo de su corazón.

Tras eso, se giró y se fue alejando. En su camino apareció María Kurenai.

- ¿No vas a impedirlo?-Preguntó ella.

- No, decidí que ya no iba a huir nunca más. Ella hace tiempo que hizo su elección.-respondió él.

- Entonces, quédate conmigo, yo te quiero.-le confesó María desesperada.

- Estoy agradecido por ello, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Yo, no te haría feliz, lo siento.

Dicho esto, Zero se alejó de allí. María estuvo triste y empezó a llorar.

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en meses. Las chicas que se convirtieron en vampiros, vivieron su vida con determinación. Las parejas que lograron formarse durante ese periodo de guerra, continuaron juntas y nuevas parejas también se formaron. María sin esperarlo, encontró consuelo en los brazos de Hanabusa Aidou.

Por su parte la familia Kuran estaba exultante de felicidad.

Zero se mantuvo todo el tiempo ocupado con misiones, aunque de vez en cuando, iba a la casa de los Kuran a visitar a Yuuki. La clase nocturna se reanudó y los vampiros de dicha clase, cazaban a aquellos que rompiesen las normas, al igual que los cazadores.

En una de esas misiones, Zero se alejó un poco del pueblo. Un nivel E se había refugiado en el bosque y debía ir a buscarlo. Tras atraparlo, bebió un poco de su sangre y lo asesinó. Volviendo de allí se encontró con un gran campo que parecía que tenía brotes de flores que todavía no habían florecido. De pronto se oyó un ruido, él disparó contra sitio de dónde provenía el ruido e inmediatamente se escuchó un grito, una chica humana cayó encima de él, robándole en el proceso un beso accidental.

Zero se quedó paralizado, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y más rápido. La muchacha en cuestión era delgada, pálida y joven. De unos 18-19 años aproximadamente. Su piel era fina como la porcelana y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tierno color rosado. Sus ojos, fueron sus ojos los que lo mataron, sus ojos eran marrones, del mismo color que los de Yuuki, sin embargo, tenían un ligero tono verde en el centro. Su pelo color castaño le llegaba a los hombros y era un poco ondulado. A pesar de esas mínimas diferencias, esa chica era una copia de Yuuki, pero en humano.

- Lo siento.- dijo con su fina voz, algo avergonzada.

- Yuuki.-dijo Zero tomándole la cara.

- Lo siento, creo que te equivocas de persona, mi nombre es Sakura.-le dijo la desconocida con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, Zero volvió a la realidad. Esa humana no era Yuuki, pero si era muy parecida. Ya dicen que todo el mundo tiene un doble, pero él no creía en eso hasta ahora. Su corazón seguía palpitando rápido, como si hubiese estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo y ahora despertase.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Zero.- Es peligroso vagar por aquí sola.

- Hace tiempo descubrí este campo de flores, florecen cada diez años pero son unas rosas preciosas. Siempre que puedo me paso por aquí. Este sitio me trae calma.

Tras decir eso, ambos se fueron al pueblo, sin darse cuenta que esa escena había sido observada por cierto hombre de cabello marrón.

Al llegar a casa Kaname había barajado la posibilidad de transformar a esa humana en vampiro. Sin embargo cuando llegó, se encontró con una sorpresa, Aidou había hecho un descubrimiento en la biblioteca de la familia Kuran. Había encontrado el cuaderno de investigaciones suyas para encontrar una "cura" que devolviese a los vampiros transformados en humanos. Gracias a ello, Kaname desechó la idea de transformar a esa joven en vampiro y tuvo otra mejor. Redimiría su culpabilidad encontrando esa "cura" y volvería a convertir a Zero en ser humano.

Zero, se encontró "accidentalmente" varias veces con esa chica humana en los sucesivos meses. En una de esas veces en las que paseaba por el pueblo con ella se encontró con Kuran Kaname. Este le pidió amablemente hablar con él. Kaname le explicó las investigaciones que estaba realizando con la ayuda de Aidou.

- Aidou y yo estamos investigando una posible "cura" para devolver a los vampiros convertidos en humanos y sin tener que sacrificar ninguna vida. Esto tardará algún tiempo más, pues requiere una tecnología que todavía no está desarrollada, pero estamos trabajando en eso.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?-replicó Zero sin tapujos.

- Me gustaría devolverte tu vida humana.- le contestó simplemente Kaname.

- No voy a caer en ninguno de tus planes, yo no necesito nada de eso.

- ¿Estás seguro? Podrías vivir con ella libremente y no tendrías por qué menguar tu sed cazando vampiros.

Zero miró el sitio donde se encontraba esa extraña chica. Si bien es verdad que hace tiempo pensaba que jamás volvería a amar, ahora no estaba tan convencido. Había estado sufriendo por la pérdida de Yuuki pero había aceptado su situación con valentía. Desde que conoció a esa extraña mujer, un sentimiento cálido se había instalado en su pecho, su corazón latía alocadamente sin razón alguna y de forma incomprensible se sentía feliz cuando estaba con ella.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo estaríamos hablando?

- Probablemente unos tres años.

- Tres años.-dijo pensativamente Zero.

- Si se cumple el plazo, os podréis reencontrar en el mismo sitio donde os conocisteis cuando las rosas hayan florecido.

- Tú, ¡estabas ahí!-reclamó enfadado.

- Sí, estuve ahí por coincidencia. Fui para ver cuánto tiempo le faltaba a las rosas para florecer. Hace tiempo le prometí a Yuuki que la llevaría a ese lugar cuando las rosas floreciesen.

Zero se lo pensó un momento. Volvió a mirar en dirección a la chica que estaba esperando. Estos meses que había pasado con ella, habían sido de cierta forma inolvidables. Quizá debería arriesgarse y concederle el beneficio de la duda.

- Lo pensaré.- le contestó Zero.

- Cuando tomes una decisión, comunícamelo.

De esa conversación, pasaron semanas. En la última vez que Zero había quedado con ella, la humana decidió confesarle sus sentimientos.

- Zero-san. Yo creo que me he enamorado de ti.- le dijo sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo mientras miraba fijamente al suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiese visto.

Zero, abrió mucho sus ojos. No esperaba que se le confesara. Él estaba dudoso de su decisión porque no sabía los sentimientos de ella, pero ahora que ya los sabía, sus dudas habían desaparecido y su decisión había sido tomada.

- Si es verdad que me amas, ¿tú me esperarías?-le dijo levantándole la barbilla para mirarla directamente a sus ojos.

- Sí.

- ¿Serías capaz de esperarme por tres años?

- Sí.-respondió ella con total seguridad.

- Entonces espérame. Dentro de tres años, en el campo de flores donde nos conocimos, el día que florezcan esas flores. Ahí estaré.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Te vas?

- Sí, pero volveré por ti.- dijo Zero con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, una sonrisa que no esbozaba desde hace mucho tiempo y que nacía del fondo de su corazón.

Al acabar la cita Zero acudió a la casa de los Kuran y le notificó su decisión a Kaname. Las investigaciones continuaron, los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años. Al fin, la investigación dio el resultado esperado, Kaname y Aidou encontraron una "cura" y Zero pudo volver a su raza original.

Tras tres años de espera, el día prometido había llegado. A pesar de todo el tiempo en el que habían trabajado juntos, la relación de Kaname y Zero nunca cambió. No obstante, Zero llegó a comprender los sentimientos de Kaname cuando tuvo que estar separado de Yuuki mientras ella era humana. Él, había echado muchísimo de menos a esa pequeñaja que, sin previo aviso, se había metido en su corazón, por ello se encontraba impaciente por verla.

Cuando llegaron a ese claro en medio del bosque, la hierba se encontraba alta, las flores estaban abriéndose poco a poco, todavía quedaban algunas por florecer pero la flor que él buscaba no se encontraba. Paseo la vista por todo el campo de flores y no la encontró. Una angustia se instaló de repente en su pecho. ¿Y si no había podido cumplir su promesa?, ¿Y si se había enamorado de otro? Las dudas comenzaron a angustiarlo hasta que se oyó un pequeño ruido, proveniente de unas hojas que se encontraban en mitad del campo. Una somnolienta chica salió de allí, con pétalos de flores en su pelo castaño.

- ¿Zero ya has venido?-preguntó con la voz todavía medio dormida.

A Zero se le secó la boca con semejante visión. La chica que había dejado atrás se había convertido en una mujer. Todo seguía igual excepto su pelo, su pelo había crecido hasta llegar a taparle los pechos por delante. Su piel pálida resaltaba con ese vestido vaporoso y veraniego que llevaba de color rosa pálido, había adquirido una expresión más madura que cuando se conocieron, pero de igual forma, Zero volvió a quedarse atrapado en sus ojos. Esos orbes chocolate que le miraban expectantes, eso, unido a su largo cabello danzando libremente con el viento y bañado por la luz del ocaso que hacía pareciese de fuego. Sin duda, era una visión que nunca olvidaría, en ese campo conoció a su pequeña ninfa, y en ese mismo campo se reencontró con ella más bella que nunca. Su pecho se llenó de una dicha indescriptible y como un niño fue corriendo hasta ella. La elevó en el aire y estuvieron dando vueltas por un tiempo, después la bajó y la abrazó fuertemente contra su firme pecho. Seguidamente le alzó la cara poniendo una mano en su barbilla y le brindó un dulce y cálido beso semejante a una caricia de los pétalos de una rosa.

Mientras tanto, esa escena estaba siendo observada por una pareja de vampiros. Yuuki entrelazó sus dedos con la mano de Kaname y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Kaname había cumplido su promesa de años atrás y la había llevado al campo de rosas que florecen cada diez años, además, allí, su amigo del alma, la persona que era como un hermano para ella, había encontrado la felicidad. Definitivamente Yuuki se sentía especialmente feliz por ellos y les deseaba la mejor de las suertes.

La vida, no había sido fácil para ninguno de los tres, pero a pesar de que no lo es, si vives acorde a tus propias decisiones y con las consecuencias de ellas, tarde o temprano te recompensará.

**Espero que les haya gustado a todos. Tengo muchos más finales alternativos en la cabeza, pero teniendo en cuenta la progresión de la trama y las ideas de la autora, este me pareció el final más justo para los tres personajes. Un besito a todos =D. Nos leemos (L).**


End file.
